Burnt
by Royal Maiden
Summary: After her identity blown, Kimberly finds herself exiled in Sunny California trying to get her life back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**I blame the marathon of Burn Notice for this. I have no other excuse for this. After the eighth hour into the marathon I kept on hearing "Hello, my name is Kimberly Hart and I used to be a spy." And this is the child from that. I am not gonna exactly follow the episodes but will have the feel of the series. I am writing this in a way I am not used to by giving Kimberly some monologue bits those will be marked by being in italics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Getting Burned

_ Hello, my name is Kimberly Hart and I am correction, I mean I was a spy..._

_ I guess I should explain that previous statement; this whole mess started when I was recruited to train for the Pan Global's in sunny Miami Florida shortly before my eighteenth birthday. Everything was what you would think a training camp full of teenage girls. The cattiness, the constant chit-chat about boys and shoes, the backstabbing... You get the idea. It wasn't until I returned from visiting my dearest friends on Christmas break. I was approached by an unnamed government agency who knew all about me and my friends in Angel Grove and I mean EVERYTHING. They gave me two choices either one I cut all contact with everyone I ever cared for and join the agency or two the secret that me and my friends share won't be a secret. It isn't hard to figure out what I chose. All it took was a carefully written break up letter to my boyfriend at the time. Did it hurt? Of course it did. I'm not some heartless bitch. I loved Tommy, still do in fact. You don't forget your first love. But that doesn't change anything. With the exception that one trip that ended with my childhood friend Jason and me being sacrifices to some bad guy by being tossed into a live volcano I haven't seen anyone from my old life for the past eight years. That is, until now._

_When I woke up I had no idea where I was or how long I have had been out. Like that hasn't happened before. The last thing that I could remember is getting on a plane leaving Beijing. You see the local cartel wasn't too happy that a deal went sour right in the middle of a transaction. There I was calling the bank in the Cayman's to transfer money into the syndicate's account and what happens the voice on the other line tells me I'm black listed. I was moments away from meeting the big boss, months of deep cover blown. Why? Someone up and blows my cover. I've been burned, so now what? Honestly, I have no idea. My head is killing me and I feel like I'm gonna be sick. As I sit up I realize that I was not the only person in this room. _

* * *

><p>Kimberly took a moment to rub her eyes before looking around "Where am I?"<p>

"Reefside." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Tommy?" she rasped.

"In the flesh." Tommy replied as he stepped closer to the bed that Kimberly was now sitting up on. "Mind telling me how in the world that my phone number is listed as your emergency contact in your wallet?" he raised an eyebrow "Especially since I haven't heard hide nor hair of you for I don't know, years not to mention how did you even got my number?"

Sighing "It's a bit of a long story."

"Try me." he gave a no nonsense look.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before speaking "Well the short story is that I have been keeping tabs on you. I figured if anything happened to me you'd be the best person to tell everyone else what happened." Kimberly shrugs nonchalantly.

Tommy shook his head and sighed "That doesn't explain it Kim and you know it."

* * *

><p><em>I know at this point I have two choices A. Feed him a the same crap story that I gave my mom and dad, which will only cause him to get mad for lying to his face. He always had an annoying ability to tell when I lie. Which is why I broke up with him with a letter instead of calling him or heaven forbid face to face. Then there is option B. Just come clean and wait for the explosion. Decisions, decisions, decisions. <em>

_ Oh no he's looking at me with those brown puppy dog eyes, he knows I can resist those. Damn, well truth it is then._

* * *

><p>"I've been doing some work for the government..." Kimberly started not daring to look up to gauge his reaction.<p>

"I'm listening." Tommy crossed his arms. He didn't know why he was feeling so mad at her. When someone from Angel Grove Airport called him and told him that they had an unconscious Kimberly and she had him listed as her emergency contact he was shocked. When she hadn't woken up for nearly from what he could guess is fifteen hours he was freighted him more than he would even admit to himself. He had debated on taking her to the hospital but something told him not to take her. When she finally woke up he wanted nothing more than to grab her, shake her, and never let her go. But when she started to act like being knocked out for multiple hours was nothing new it just made him internally snap.

"Doing covert operations." Kimberly winced, waiting for Hurricane Tommy to erupt.

"For how long?" his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of green for a quick moment.

"...Well..." Kim hesitated.

"How long?" he said in a deadly cool voice.

"Since start summer of ninety seven if you don't count those three months of tactical training." she admitted in a rush.

"WHAT!" Tommy erupted.

"...yeah." Kimberly bit her lip. She knew an angry Tommy was never a good Tommy to have to talk to.

"You're telling me that while I was off saving the world you ran off with some guy and became what, a spy?" Tommy shouted. He couldn't believe what she just said.

"Actually, the letter was a lie. There wasn't any guy. I just told you that so no one would try to contact me." she admitted. "And it worked." crossing her arms in a defensive stance. No way was Tommy gonna question her decision.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he growled.

"No, but it's the truth!" Kimberly got off the bed and stood as tall as her petite frame could. "I was given two choices, either cut all contacts and volunteer or have our all of our identities released on CNN for the whole world to see. Gee what to choose, what to choose?" she raised her left hand "Destroying my life" then raised the right "or destroying all my friend's lives." moving her arms like they were opposite sides of a scale before lifting her left hand way into the air and dropping the other "It's a no brainer what I'd chose. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You could have told me!" he snarled.

"And what, have to come and try to stop me!" her voice rose to match his as she poked him in the chest.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT THAT I WOULD STOP YOU!" he screamed.

"So you would rather all of our identities compromised instead? Geez Tommy I can't even fucking believe you." Kimberly stepped away from her former boyfriend and angrily crossed her arms once more.

"NO! I would have thought of something. I would have..." his anger dissipated some.

"Face it Tommy, this was just something that you could not have saved me from. No one could. I accepted my fate with open eyes and I'm damn good at what I do." she placed a hand onto one of his arms to comfort him. Giving Tommy's arm a quick pat she said. "Look, it's great catching up with you Tommy, but I should be going." Kimberly rubbed one of her shoulders before grabbing her purse and walking out of the room. "I gotta get this mess straightened out." she mumbled under her breath and was out the door. She didn't even hear him asking her to please wait.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I know walking out on Tommy like that was a total bitch move but he doesn't belong in my world, not any more. He deserves something good and pure; which I fall into neither of the two categories. It's best that I walk out now before he decides to dig too deep. <em>

_ Now first thing is first I need to get a hotel for the night before I book a flight to D.C. so I can speak with Gary, my handler and get this burn notice crap fixed. I'm damn good at my job and I'll be damned if they just through me away like last year's fashion. _

_ The walk to the hotel Reefside Gardens was quiet and uneventful since I took the scenic route through the forest if I have a tail it will be a little harder for them to follow me without knowing. One of the unexpected bonuses of working in the espionage business is the heightens senses. It makes is so easy to distinguish the normal sounds of nature to a human. Before walking into the lobby I did a quick assessment of my appearance in the Hotel's glass doors. Slightly rumpled clothes, no visible injuries, make up, gross... nonexistent, hair... I'd rather not talk about it. Taking a deep breath I walk straight up to the concierge desk and gave my best the airport lost my luggage look I go to check in. _

* * *

><p>"Hello, I would like a room please." Kimberly gave the receptionist a weary smile and spoke with a slight French accent. "I would prefer not to have a window, if you have it available away from the elevator but next to the emergency exit if all possible."<p>

"Let me see what we have, miss." The woman behind the counter began to type. "May I see an ID and credit card?"

"But of course." Kimberly pulled out her wallet and gave the woman her ID and a credit card for Katlyn Dumas.

"Thank you Ms. Dumas, give me a few moments to check you in. Do you need a Bell Boy to help you with your luggage?"

"No, no that won't be necessary. The last time I checked my luggage was on a plane going to New Jersey." Kimberly expertly lied.

"You would think that with all the precautions and security checks that they put you though at least they can make sure your luggage is going to the right place." the concierge sympathized.

"Oui, too true. I had to be up by the early dawn hours just to go through the lines and then the plan leaves late and I am now stuck with out my luggage until they can send it on a return flight tomorrow evening and my cell phone died an hour ago. Merde." the phoney Katlyn sighed.

"You poor thing." the lady shook her head as she continued to type away. As she looked at her screen she paused for a moment not wanting to be the bearer of more bad news to the sweat little french lady before her but having to be. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your credit card was declined."

Putting on a show, "What? This has been the trip from hell." Kimberly exasperated. "Can I use your phone and see my card for a moment?"

"Of course Ms." the lady behind the counter moved her phone up on the counter.

Making a show of reading the contact number on the back of the credit card Kimberly dialed the number to her handler. "Hello I need to speak with your supervisor my account number is 5-5-7-82-43."

"I'm sorry your account is now longer active." the voice on the other end of the phone replied before hanging up.

Lightly growling before plastering the fakest smile she could, Kimberly politely asked for the directions to the nearest First National Bank and thanked the lady behind the counter before leaving the way she came.

* * *

><p><em>The thing about being a burned spy is that the moment that you are off the payroll it's not all nice knowing you and have fun with your next adventure in life. No they freeze your assets, erase your identity, and basically make it so you couldn't get a job as a part time mall cop if you wanted to.<em>

_ So here I am stuck in Angel Grove County and with nothing but three hundred twenty two dollars and fifty eight cents in my wallet. I need to find a place for the night and find a way to make some money. _

_ When trying to spot a government tail it's best to go somewhere that a suit would stand out. Some place like a cheap lake front cabins filled with cub scouts and drunk underage teenagers makes it that when you see anyone in a suit they tend to stand out. _

_ Now with that settled, it was time to come up a plan for money. As I sit and think I suddenly remember Anton Mercer, while he may look like your typical recluse millionaire business tycoon but what people don't know is that before he became such a public figure, he was in the same business that I was in. Hell in fact he was my eyes on Tommy for years up until that whole nasty business with turning into a mutant dinosaur bent on turning the world back to the prehistoric era. That did put a damper on our working relationship for a while. I just need to set up a meeting with him._

_ The good thing about the local costume shops is that they have any kind of service worker or delivery courier uniform imaginable. No one stops a bike messenger with a sign on delivery package. _

_Sad but true, I know, I know._

* * *

><p>"Long time no see Anton." Kimberly smiled as she took off her helmet.<p>

"Kimberly," Mercer took it in stride "What did I do to have this honor of your visit."

"I'm not gonna hurt you Anton, if that's your concern." Kimberly sat down in the chairs facing the desk. "I'm sure you've heard what happened to me. So I am not gonna bring it up, I just need a way to get some money to get my happy but to D.C."

Giving a light chuckle. "I'm sorry, Kimberly. You know full well that if I just give you that kind money that the feds will be all over me like the proverbial white on rice."

Kimberly sighed "Come on Anton I'm desperate here."

"Okay Kimberly, you remember Elise?"

"Your former minion, Elise? The former drill Sargent, Elise?" Kimberly''s ears perked up.

"Well now she's given all that up to be a high school principal but she tends to pick up a side job here and there for me. The job that she took is a bit more then what she can handle and keep her cover job up. Just a robbery investigation, nothing that you can't handle." Anton took a moment to write down the information and handing it to her.

"You're a life saver, Anton." Kimberly happily took the post it note.

"It's the least I can do." Anton put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his bill fold counting out a couple of hundred dollars. "Oh and Kimberly, take this and get yourself some clothes and make up. You look a wreck."

Rolling her eyes and grabbing the wad of cash "You know Anton, if I didn't like you so much I'd have to kill you."

"Ah, promises, promises, promises." Mercer sighed.

"Good bye Anton." Kimberly buckled her helmet under her chin and was out the door.

* * *

><p><em> Meeting with Elise no matter what is gonna be tricky to do with out either the feds and Tommy finding out. Why oh why did she have to have a cover job at the same school that Mr. Rainbow Ranger? Well nothing in this life was easy. Oh well. Let's hope that Tommy's old habit of getting to school barely on time still holds up.<em>

* * *

><p>Kimberly climbed the steps to Reefside high school with confidence. She made it a point to not stand out too badly with the students and faculty. She knew that she was gonna get some looks but there was no helping that. Dressed in a department store charcoal gray pants suit with a pale pink blouse, matching heals, large tortoise shelled sunglasses, and a black leather briefcase. Walking into the school's office Kimberly removed her glasses and told the lady behind the front desk that Kourtney Simon from the Supernatant's office was here to see Principal Randall. After being asked to take a seat she only had to wait a few minutes before the kindly woman behind the desk escorted Kimberly back to Randall's office.<p>

"Ms. Simon please have a seat." Randall said in a no nonsense tone before turning to the front office clerk "Thank you, Mrs. Parker that will be all."

Kimberly waited for the door close before speaking. "Damn Elise, looking all prim and proper I barely recognized you."

"Well as you know little Kimmy-pie; if you want to do the job, you gotta dress the part." Elise smirked. "Speaking of which, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Department store sales rack." Kim made a sour face. "Enough about that, Mercer said you have a job that you need help with?"

"Good ol' Anton." Randall sighed before taking off her glasses. "The thing is this; the client Marsha Del Valle is the house keeper for an art dealer named Gregory West. The problem is that the client has an seventeen year old son named Devin who happens to go to school here."

"Ah, got it." Kimberly nodded. "Give me the info that you have on both Del Valle and West and I'll take it from there." Pausing for a moment "By the way do you know a place that I could rent until I get enough money to head out of town?"

"What no shacking up with ghosts of boyfriend's past?" Elise smirked.

"That's not funny Elise and you know it." Kimberly shot her old friend a dark look. "The subject of Tommy and I is completely not up for discussion and you know it."

"Fine, fine don't get your thong in a bunch." Randell picked up a pen and began to write "You remember your old friend Ernie?"

"As in ran the Youth Center in Angel Grove as a front to launder money before up and moving to South America for five years, Ernie?" Kimberly asked.

"That would be him." Randall smiled "well he's gone from the wholesome community center gig to night clubs. He's got a loft above one of his clubs to rent out. Here's his information." handing Kimberly the piece of paper. "I know that you want to keep a safe distance from Tommy, but don't be a stranger." walking around the desk to give Kimberly a hug.

"You know it, El..." Kimberly was interrupted by the door opening and Tommy himself barging in.

"Elise, I'm gonna need some time..." the rest of whatever he was gonna say died on his tongue when he saw his first girlfriend and his boss in a hug.

"I guess his ears must have been burning, don't you think Kimmy?" Randell joked.

"Elise, you know one of these days your dry whit is gonna get you killed." Kimberly deadpanned. "Hey Tommy, I was just leaving."

Blocking the door before Kimberly could walk out again "Nu-uh Kim. Not this time."

"Doctor Oliver, might I remind you this is my office and if anyone makes demands in this it will be me." Randall was in full evil boss mode.

"It's okay Elise I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself or need I remind you of Moscow?" Kimberly smiled.

"Ah yes, Moscow..." Elise said in what could be described as a dreamy voice "Now that was a fun mission."

"Come Oliver, let's get this little chit chat over with. I got a million things to do today and no time to do it in." Kimberly waited for Tommy to move out of the way.

"By the way Doctor Oliver, what was it that you needed from me when you barged in?" Randall raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Oh," Tommy blushed slightly "I'm gonna need to take a leave of absence."

"Go Tommy, I'll find someone to cover you." Elise sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I've had this nearly done for over a year now but today I am going to actually finish this chapter so I can work on the next one of all my other stories that I have been working on.

Once again I own nothing and one last note:

Kimberly's monologues will be in Italics.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 2: Must we Go Through This Again?**

_ I guest Tommy had changed more than I thought. Well besides the whole missing ponytail and earrings, which on a personal note I adored but I not that the spikes aren't a total turn off don't get me wrong. _

_ I'm getting off topic now, bad Kim bad! _

_ Anyways besides Tommy's physical appearance it appears that he has actually picked up the skill to be on time. I wonder how that happened especially since the gang tried everything we could think of to try to break the habit. I even went as far as talking his parents to set every clock in their house an hour fast just so he would leave early. Somehow doing that just made him arrive to wherever he was going to even later. Not sure how that happened, but I now I've just chalked it up to Tommy being Tommy. I'm pretty sure poor sweet Miss Applebee was at her wits end with him by the time he graduated. I wonder if she went out and got smashed when she realized that Tommy was out of her classroom. I know I would have._  
>-<p>

"How do you know my boss?" Tommy asked still trying to wrap his head around seeing his first major girlfriend hugging his cold blooded boss like they were the best of friends.

"Elise and I were stationed in Russia for two years together, the trouble we used to get into…" Kimberly dreamingly sighed remembering the time that they kidnapped a corrupt general, stripped him down to his boxers, and tied him to a flag pole in the middle of winter. "Good times, good times."

"Care to elaborate?" The former multi-colored ranger asked as he followed the petite woman down the steps of the high school.

Kimberly thought for a few moments before replying in a sing song voice "No, I don't think I will." She took a moment to examine her manicure before adding. "Now, I know you want answers but I have someplace to be." She paused to look into his eyes. "I'll just pop by your place before I leave, okay? Bye Tommy. " With that she started crossing the parking lot without a second glance.

"Kimberly wait!" Tommy called out.

"I'm going to regret this." The petite woman mumbled to herself as she stopped and turned around. "Yes Dr. Oliver." She sighed.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" he asked sheepishly knowing full well the old Kimberly could never say no when he gave her the patented Oliver puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's okay I just got some girl stuff to do." She lowered her sunglasses so he could see her eyes as she smirked. Her expression telling him that she knew what he was trying and that it she was immune to his pouty face. " Nothing I can't take care of myself." The moment that she finished her last syllable she pushed her sunglasses back into place and continued on her way leaving the good doctor completely dumbfounded.

_Being a spy it had become necessary to block out your weaknesses. If you are afraid of heights, they will throw you out of a plane without a second thought. If you're allergic to shellfish you better learn how to work around it. In my case it was pouty faces, took a few near mess ups to be able to overcome that weakness but being trapped in freezing waters tied to a chair would break that habit pretty damn quick with the small re-lapse from when I woke up in town not counting. Being that cute to someone after they have been in a small drug infused coma should be outlawed. _

_ Ah Moscow, such fond memories. _

Kimberly took her time exiting the high school grounds partly to not look too suspicious as she left and the other part to be able to check if a certain ex-ranger would actually listen to her not to subtle hints on not following her. Even though she knew full well he was going to try. It was just half the fun to see how he was going to do it. She couldn't help but let a small silent giggle out when she saw a black jeep slowly driving behind her at ten miles an hour. 'Does he seriously think that I can't see him?' she mused and slipped into a clothing shop. "Seriously?" she mumbled to herself.

An hour passed while the rainbow ranger sat in his car waiting for the petite woman to re-immerge and Tommy was getting pretty restless as sat in his car eyes trained on the shop that Kimberly went into. Patience was never one of his strong suits especially when it came to the pink loving brunette that was in the currently in the store. By the second hour he had had enough of this waiting game and entered the small store. He wasn't even three steps into the store before one of the sale people asked if he was Dr. Oliver. He paused for a moment in confusing before confirming that he was they gave him a folded piece of paper and returned to their previous spot of lounging behind the cash register. Curious, he unfolded the note and read.

**I've seen better tailing from Bulk and Skull.**

**Better luck next time Handsome.**

**XOXO**

**~KH 3**

Crumpling the paper Tommy walked to the register and all but demanded to know where the person who wrote this note was.

"She left like an hour ago." the casher popped her bubble gum.

"Do you know what way she went?" the former ranger asked.

"Chya, she like went towards downtown totally. I think." The sales clerk pointed.

"Thanks." Tommy called over his shoulder and was in his jeep and heading towards downtown.

"He really makes it way too easy." Kimberly muttered to herself as she watched her ex-boyfriend speed away finished of her burger in the Burger King across the street.

_When someone is tailing you no matter how incompetent they are the first thing you want to do is find a way to change your appearance. If they're looking for a five foot two inch secretary; some baggy clothes, backpack, and a hat then suddenly no more Miss Secretary and hello middle school boy skipping school._

_ I know when I was younger I would have thrown a hissy fit if anyone mistaken me as a boy but now it sure does come in handy. Ah, the joys of being vertically impaired... _

_ Now with tall, dark, and spikey out of the way I need to go see good ol' Ernie. _

Kimberly took her time wandering down to the port side of the city to where the seedier side of town. Partially to get a good look at her surroundings and the other part being lost in her thoughts on how she has changed over the years. She was now longer the perfect pink princess people thought she was she was as far from that as she could be. She mused on what the other rangers would think if they saw her now. No doubt that Tommy had already called the others and let them in on her little secret. Jason would probably be go into the overly protective big brother role. Zack, Rocky, and Adam would be dumbfounded. Billy, he would see the logic in my choice but wish that I came to him so he could formulate a way out of it. Kat would have felt some guilt in the whole mess which Kim knew if she was in her shoes she would have felt the same. Kimberly suppressed a shudder at the reactions that Trini and Aisha would give. She knew that she would never want to cross those two rangers. They had tempers as bad as hers. Heaven help the fool dumb enough to get on the bad side of the original female rangers.

When she arrived at the address that Elise gave her she had to do a double take. It seemed that Ernie still had a fondness of the blinding neon colors of the nineties. The building front was littered with various neon colored abstract diamonds and splashes of abstract flowers. The place looked as if one of Ernie's old Hawaiian shirts puked up acid. Upon looking at the colorful building in the midst of dull grey made Kimberly miss the good old days of fighting monsters and the biggest worry was 'Would this skirt clash with the pink army boots'. She missed those boots almost as much as she missed her old life. Shaking the thought away from her prized shoes she quietly entered the closed night club and went in search of the owner.

The inside of the club was even more retina burning neon if that was even possible. Kimberly was beginning to wonder what Ernie was smoking when he came up with the design of this place. 'Speak of the devil.' Kimberly smirked as she saw a very familiar Hawaiian shirt sitting at one of the booths apparently doing the books. Taking care to be as quiet as possible the former spy crept to the booth that her old friend sat and plopped down in the seat directly in front of him. "Hey Ernie, can I get a strawberry smoothie." Kimberly smiled as she acted like the Kim of her youth.

"Who the hel- KIMBERLY!?" Ernie held his chest.

"Long time no see." She smiled and removed her baseball cap.

"Yes, yes, long time…" he paused to get a good look at one of his former favorite customers. She was dressed in a multiple layers of baggy t-shirts and jeans. The backpack and chain wallet finished off the wannabe gangbanger look. "What on earth are you wearing?" Ernie exclaimed.

Kimberly took a moment to check out her clothing before looking up with the most serious expression she could "What, you got a problem wit da threads?" she threw in a couple gang gestures for good measure before bursting into giggles. "I had to shake off a ghost in both of our pasts."

"Tommy" the former Youth Center owner stated.

"How'd you guess?" she rolled her eyes.

"Kimberly, I may not be a genius but I do recognize the moves of someone who practiced martial arts at my center for four years. I mean seriously, another color?" Ernie joked as he stood up and made his way to behind the bar.

"I had a good laugh when I found out too." Kimberly followed the man that she once thought of as an uncle and sat in one of the bar stools so they could continue their conversation.

Chuckling as he sat a smoothie in front of the onetime ranger. "So what number of color does this make him now?"

"Four." She laughed.

"Four, are you sure? I figured it would be more by now." Ernie tilted his head in thought.

"Nope it's been four." Kimberly said without a doubt. "Green, White, Red, Red, Black." She counted the colors off with her fingers.

"I forgot about him being red twice." The elder man laughed "No wonder I thought it was more." He shook his head in remembrance of the long haired teenager he once knew. "So, haven't seen you since Argentina, what brings you back into this neck of the woods?" Ernie decided it was time to get down to business, not that he didn't mind chatting with Kim; he just had clients coming around in an hour.

"I need a place to stay and Elise said that you had a room available." Kimberly put on her most lost little puppy dog face.

"You mean here?" Ernie questioned making sure that he heard her right. "I mean no offence Kim, but the upstairs loft is not what you are used to. I got a drug dealer next store that I can't stand and you would not be able to get a descent night sleep with the noise this place makes at night."

"I can handle the noise and if you want I can handle your neighbor as well." Kimberly looked at her friend dead in the eye. "I just really need a place to stay that is off the radar and where Tommy wouldn't think to look for me. By now I am sure he's hitting every hotel down town asking anyone if they have seen me."

The Hawaiian shirted man looked at the young woman in front of him and seeing the desperation in her eyes. He has known for years the mess that her life has been in and understood why she came to him. Taking a breath he said "You can stay in the loft." He watched her face morph into a bright smile that reminded him of the carefree youth she was once. "But on one condition." He paused.

Kimberly's smile quickly faded. "Which is?"

"You got to do something about the drug dealer next store. He keeps on trying to solicit my customers and while I am a crook, I'm a clean crook with morals." Ernie shrugged.

"You got yourself a deal!" and with that she quickly launched herself into her old friend's arms.

Why yes I do like to pick on Tommy… How can you tell?


End file.
